The ABC's of Gods & Monsters
by Paradise Eco
Summary: When did it all fall apart? When did her little city collapse into a chaotic spiral that only lead down? Now she breathes violence and blood. In this dead grey world, they only whisper his name. When they're dead and gone, will they remember them? Will they scream, cry, their names?
1. A is for Amberly

Author's Note

Welcome to the third book in the ABC's series, if you haven't yet go back and read Beautiful Disasters and Perfect Mistakes. It'll make more sense if you do that and you won't be confused by the Original Characters in this series. R.E.R. (Read. Enjoy. Review) xoxo Paradise Eco

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>The ABC's of Gods &amp; Monsters<em>**

_Chapter One: A is for Amberly_

It was an odd phrase to be heard while walking down the halls of the Haven's Hospital, "The sky is falling!" People screamed over and over, but Count Veger didn't let that stop him from his mission. He needed this person on his council, no matter how many people said it was crazy. He counted the doors as he passed, one and two and three and four and so on, she was behind door nineteen at the end of the hall. He motioned for his helper to follow, a small nurse who's only job was to hold the key to her cell but now she was going to be released.

The guards stood at attention as he came closer, saluting him as he grabbed the middle of his walking stick. He hated getting it dirty in a place like this but these thing did come with his job description. He motioned to the door with it, tapping the crystal part on the knob.

"Let's go, we don't have all day." He snapped at the nurse.

She fumbled with the keys. "I'm sorry," She whispered looking to the door. "Dr. Slim told me not to release her. Over a hundred people saw her attack a group of innocent people."

"That's where you're wrong my dear," Veger said pointing the staff at her. "The people this girl attacked weren't innocent. They're Eco Freaks that'll soon face their destiny in this world or the next. Our time of reckoning is at hand and we have to decide if we want to be on the losing or winning sides. So, which is it?"

The nurse swallowed and looked at the door. "Maybe, I'll get Slim to open it for you."

"Well then." Veger said looking to the guards, one of them pulling out his pistol and firing at the nurse. She fell backwards, landing with a hard thump on the ground. A single trail of blood came from her forehead wound as her eyes stared past Veger and into nothing. The other guard took the keys from her warm fingers, flipping through the set until he found the matching key.

He slid the key into the lock and turned it hearing the bolt slam out of place. Veger pushed the door open slowly and reached in on the sides, his fingers touched something soft before he was able to turn on the light. Among the things that came with the room, a bed, a table with a chair and a simple lamp, there were things that she asked for. There was a small photograph on the table in a simple frame of herself, Lena and Parker. A roll of blush coloured tap sat beside it with a set of matching blush scissors and a small ball of yarn. Clips of articles and photos litter the ground with bits of unused yarn. The room itself was a mess with miles and miles of string taped to the walls, under them were pictures of different people but the main person of her interest was Jak.

There were hundreds of pictures of him doing random things, running through the city, shooting down a Hellcat, racing through the city and walking into the Underground. A dozen of photos of Jak hugging Parker were blown up and circled red with the words: DIE written on them.

In the middle of the mess sat Amberly. She sat up straight and cut out Jak's face from the newspaper, beside her was a small length of blush yarn, a lighter, a small knife and a glass of water. She hummed as she cut, without looking up or acknowledging that someone had entered her room.

"Lena, Lena, quite contrary, how does your garden grow? With silver bells and cockle shells, and pretty maids all in a row." She sang as Veger came closer.

"Amberly? We've come to release you."

"Why?" She asked in a sing-song voice. "Are you planning on hanging me for the crimes of protecting the ones I once loved?"

"No." Veger said. "First, we need to get the Eco Freaks out of the city. Second, we need to save the city from the Day Star."

"What makes you think I want to help you?" She asked laying the photo of Jak neatly beside her, she picked up another page this time with the smiling photo of Lena and Parker hugging Torn -who didn't look too impressed to be in the middle of the two. "I'm perfectly fine here. Ring around the rosey, a pocket full of-"

"This bitch is crazy." The guard snapped. "There's no way-" He choked when a pair of blush scissors came flying across the room and lodged itself in his windpipe. He coughed until he fell, blood pouring from his mouth as he struggled to breath. Amberly smiled and went back to work, counting her string out to the perfect number of eight. The other guard stepped away from his dying coworker as Veger stood.

He cleared his throat. "We should go."

"Are you ready to go?" He asked holding his hand out to Amberly.

Amberly paused and looked up to him. "Oh yes, I'm excited to leave this horrible place." She said getting to her feet and taking the framed photo from her desk, she pulled another frame with Jak, Daxter and Parker in it. All around their faces were scribbled with red marker, like blood. While she packed, she sang, "Parker Drake will take an axe, and will give Daxter forty whacks. When she sees what she did, she will give Jak forty-one."

TBC...


	2. B is for Blame

Author's Note

And welcome back. It's feels like it's been a year since I've seen you guys last... sorry I had to make that joke. Thank you to EcoSeeker for keeping me sane while I dealt with the flu. Also thanks to Sandninjabunny for her review! Lots of love, Paradise Eco.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The ABC's of Gods &amp; Monsters<em>**

_Chapter Two: B is for Blame_

Responsibility, it's a big word. It holds a lot of power that can make a person or break them. In her short life, Parker Drake had seen so many crumble under its power; crack and splinter when the idea of responsibility became too much and broke them. She'd only seen a few rise to the occasion, to take responsibility by the horns and run with it. She hoped, in her new life as a Captain, that she'll rise and refuse to fall.

But with responsibility comes boredom. She watched the small collective of men talking to a selection of rebels. She couldn't help but chuckle that the phrase, _rebels_. They were rebellion against the thing that saved them, that brought them salvation from Baron Praxis' unholy rule and the death threat from Metal Kor- without Jak they'd be dead or slaves. Granted, she loved the undying support she got from the Bazaars and the Port in giving her the top job of ruling the city. She tapped her cheek in a slow beat as she watched all the people. Some were nervous, giving small jerky gestures and apologizing for offending Baroness Ashelin. Others spoke wildly with their hands, cursing at the top of their lungs and threatening an uprising. Parker was interested in those people but what caught her attention was the small group of bystanders that watched, whispering among themselves and pointing at the posters. The posters blaming Jak for the fall of the city burned slowly among the poster declaring her as the rightful Baroness and the racing flyers with Jak's face _x'_ed out.

Parker jumped when a rock bounced off the crate she was sitting on. She looked to her men as they eyed the crowd, they were thinking the same thing she was; things were starting to get out of control. She needed to calm this crowd and control any rumours that may start. She jumped off the crate and walked towards her men.

"They tried to assault a Krimzon Guard." One of the men whispered to her as he wrote something on his clipboard. "They should be warned that you, we, are still the law."

"It was a rock." Parker mumbled glancing at the crowd, they were starting to get more restless. "Let's end this quickly, I don't see any reason to keep these people in custody."

"Even the ones who want to string Jak up and wear Daxter's skin like a hat?"

"I don't see any reason to keep the sane people in custody." She replied. She walked towards the crowd. "We apologize for any trouble we've caused you people." She announced. "Baroness Ashelin takes threats against Haven City, and the people, very seriously and she will not tolerate propaganda against any citizen."

"He's not a citizen!" A woman shouted coming forward. "He fell out of the sky like the devil! He doesn't belong here!"

"Veger says he'll be the downfall of the whole city!" A man shouted. "All Eco users will be the downfall of our city! Including her!" He shouted pointing at her. "Isn't she supposed to be protecting us from creatures like him? Instead she's laying with monsters and fighting to protect someone that killed dozens!"

"I'm protecting the city!" Parker shouted back, she motioned to the men behind her. "We're all working hard for peace! Almost all of the Metal Heads are gone and Ashelin is working on a plan to take out the War Factory."

"Not good enough!" Another man shouted throwing a rock, this time it hit Parker in the jaw. She dropped to a knee as the guards ran to her side and cocked their guns, the people rushed against them shouting and shoving each other. Parker waited a second, waiting for her world to right itself and for the pain in her jaw to dull slightly. She found her feet, wobbling slightly as she turned back to the masses. She walked to her guards as they dragged the man that hit their leader. "We will not be silenced!" He shouted as Parker walked up to him. "You can't hide that Dark Eco Freak from us!"

"He's not hiding." She snapped. "He's off protecting the Port from the advancing Metal Heads! Although," She started raising her voice above the others. "I don't think any of you are worthy of living in a city he's fighting for."

"You've taken Erol's place." The man snarled. "You're public enemy number one."

She blinked, trying to see if she was in some dream land that her concussed mind made up but everything stayed the same. The man still knelled, forcibly, at her feet, and the mass of bystanders were shouting at her guards. She reached out and grabbed the man by the scruff of his jacket, she dragged him across the dirty cobblestones of the Slums until he leaned on the crate. She took his right hand and spread it out like a starfish on the wood.

"You threw the rock with this hand, right?"

"Yes." The man answered.

"Good." She turned to the people and pulled out her gun, she fired upwards and silenced almost everyone. "Ya'll have named me the new bad guy. You've seen me arrest countless people, kill rebels, side with ex-Commander Erol and even kill a child." She smirked. "You want me to be the bad guy? Fine. I'm the bad guy and there'll be no mercy against those who oppose me." She grabbed the barrel of her pistol and turned the hammer around, she raised it high in the air before slamming it down, with all the rage she could muster, on the man's fingers. He choked on a cry before he screamed, he clutched his hand and rolled onto his back crying out. Parker slid the gun back into its holster and several onlookers ran to his side, but Parker just stepped over them and walked down the street towards the new Headquarters.

* * *

><p>"What were you thinking?" Torn, the new Commander of the Krimzon Guard, shouted at her.<p>

She shrugged. "I was thinking with my injured jaw, that may require stitches."

"You have Green Eco." Torn snapped. "You'll be fine a couple of days."

She sighed. "I guess I can tolerate not being the prettiest girl in the city for a while."

"Parker." Torn snarled in a warning tone. "I'm not playing games. This is serious. You attacked a citizen."

"I was defending myself."

He rubbed his temple before glancing to Ashelin, who typed on her keyboard for the holograph. "Can you talk some sense into her?"

"She's your problem," Ashelin said moving from the hologram in the middle of the room to the computers that lined the room. "I told you not to send her back into the field so soon."

"I don't have PTSD!" Parker shouted. She got off the chair and paced around the room. "Why don't you piss someone else off? Go after Veger who's making our lives tough? Or maybe find Amberly!"

Torn looked away from her. "All the leads we've found, have turned up dead."

"Maybe I can interview them?" Parker suggested.

Torn shook his head. "I mean, all of the leads we had on finding her, have turned up dead. We found the latest in the Metal Head Section of the city, decomposing and half eaten."

"Maybe it was Veger," Parker grumbled setting her head on the desk. "He's been a troublemaker since he became the leader of the city council."

"I can't overthrow a vote."

"Then what's the point of being a baron if you can't?" Parker snapped at Ashelin. A sudden beeping made Parker jump, on the hologram a light blinked in the Industrial Section. Parker dropped her head on the desk, jarring the controls as Torn and Ashelin rushed to it. "If it's not one thing, it's another. Let's all just move to Kras and forget this place."

"Pretty words for someone who spoke about defending the city to her final breath."

"Pretty words from the person whose tired of this bullshit." Parker said standing and motioning to the hologram. "Remember it was easy to fix everything by throwing guards at it?"

Torn chuckled. "Those were the good days." They group turned as the doors to the room opened. Parker felt her blood run cold. The last time she saw Jak, was as he stood by the window, staring out into the crumbling shield that the Saviour Stone provided. She left him there, confused and alone as people pooled outside demanding his head. She ran out the backdoor, dodging anyone that knew her. Now, she spent the last seven days running from him. Whenever he'd appear in a section, she'd find a way to leave -no matter what. He tried to talk to her several times, running up to her only to be stonewalled by her men or blindsided by a lucky attack. She turned her back to him, leaning on the control panel and staring straight ahead to Ashelin. She knew Ashelin could see her fear, see her embarrassment.

"Hey," Jak said stepping up beside her. She turned her head slightly but answered with a simple nod.

"Jak," Torn started hitting a button on the control panel. "The city's divided!" He motioned to the hologram. "Reports say new Krimzon Death Bots are holding the Industrial Section. My men are getting their asses kicked! The KG have a new leader, we're trying to figure out who."

"I'm afraid have more bad news," Samos said entering the conversation. "A large group of surviving Metal Heads have consecrated in another section of the city."

"But we destroyed Kor!" Jak shouted.

"It appears the strongest Metal Heads have survived! The battle for the city has just begun!"

"The people are blaming you, Jak." Ashelin said in a worried tone.

Parker ran her fingers through her hair cursing when one of her fingers got caught in a very persistent knot. "Now what?" Parker demanded. "Do we go out and try to-"

"_You're _not going anywhere." Torn snapped. "That little stunt you pulled, is gonna get you strung up on any available pole."

"What did you do?" Samos sighed.

"Nothing." Parker answered, she glanced to Jak and Daxter. They eyed her suspiciously and she straightened herself. "Nothing that they didn't ask for."

"She broke a man's hand. On purpose." Ashelin added glancing to Parker.

"You did what?" Jak exclaimed.

"He has another hand, which was working when I left him."

"Parker," Samos said walking towards her. "Maybe you should take a break, you've obviously been under a lot of stress, also Slim told me you aren't completely healed from when you used the Saviour Stone."

"Are ya'll done passing judgement?" She asked glancing at all her friends. "If so, I'm going now."

"No missions!" Torn shouted to her.

"Yes you've made that very clear." Parker answered waving his comment away. She ran to the elevator and pressed the down button several times, she sighed when she heard the door behind her open and she could sense the presence of Eco. "Go away. I don't need a pep talk from you."

"You've been avoiding me." Jak said, she turned and glared at him as he leaned against the wall beside the elevator's door. "Did I hurt your feelings or do I smell?"

"Neither."

"Let me guess," He said with a smirk. "You don't like blondes?" She glared at him as the doors opened, she stepped inside and pressed the button. Jak got in next to her and looked up at the numbers above the door. "You know avoiding me won't lessen my feelings for you."

"Which ones? I'm pretty sure there's a small part of you that still wants to kill me."

"It only grows with avoidance." He said slamming his hand on the emergency button. Parker jerked forward as the elevator came to a grinding halt. "And the idea that I did something to offend you."

"You didn't do anything." She snapped. "You didn't hurt my feelings, you don't smell and I don't care if your blonde. It's me. You're not the only thing in my life that's causing me troubles."

"So I am causing you troubles." He smirked. "You're a really easy book to read."

"Are you done tormenting me?"

"Not yet," He moved across the small space and boxed her in, placing both hands on either side of her. She gasped, a panicked feeling spreading through her chest. "The day the rebels shot us, I knew you'd be scared of the idea of us-"

"There is no _us_, get your he-" Jak covered her mouth, she let out a sudden yelp as he pulled her closer.

"You don't get to talk. Your actions speak a thousand words and now it's my turn. You're scared, I get it. I'm scared too, and he may not admit it, but Daxter's scared too. Everyone is scared. You're one of the few people I care about in this damn city, and watching you spin out on this self-destructive spiral is not something I want to watch." He moved his hand from her mouth. "It's okay to be scared."

"There's a difference between scared and being a coward." She whispered. "I left you in the hospital to face those people alone. I left you with a huge burden even though I promised to stand by your side." She looked up as Jak tilted he head up, he pressed his lips against her temple.

"I'm a big boy, I can handle the load."

"And I'll swallow my shame."

TBC...


	3. C is for Conflagration

**_The ABC's of Gods & Monsters_**

_Chapter Three: C is for Conflagration_

Even though the city was falling apart around them, Parker found it strange that the Palace still towered over them like a reminder of who was truly in power. Parker climbed the stairs to the base of the building, the doors opened quickly and she glanced back to her Wolves -who glued themselves to her hip after she'd been deserted by the temporary men Torn gave her. What was left of her Wolves were six of her old men plus four of Ramsay's men that could still work, she knew the rest of her father's men worked at the Headquarters or as field supervisors but they never engaged in any firefights.

"I'm heading up," Parker said motioning at the palace's door. "I want to talk to Samos about pumping Eco into the Eco Grid again, if the Saviour Stone worked once maybe it'll work again. You guys should patrol the area, watch out for propaganda or sneak attacks by the Metal Heads and KG Bots."

The men gave a curt nod before walking away in different directions. Parker stepped onto the elevator and waited to reach the top, she always hated the feeling of riding the elevator. Lena always described it as having your brain fall out of your butt, she'd always laugh at that but had to agree with the statement after having to ride the powerful elevator for the third time today. She avoided the throne room, heading to the left and taking the long hallway to the balcony. Samos stood at the railing and stared down at the city. She stepped up beside him and looked down. While all the other buildings seemed ant-like compared to the palace, Torn's new Headquarters stood above them all -Lena told him he was cheating since he built on top of what used to be the Fortress.

"The Metal Heads have taken over the Bazaars and Farming section." Samos said motioning over to what used to be the Bazaars. Parker didn't look, she wanted to remember her home as a vibrate colourful place that was full of life. She'd already seen the photos, there was proof that the farm lands were already corrupted and she heard rumours there was a hostage camp beginning to form. "I've also got a report that the Slums have been invaded through the Pumping Station."

"I've heard that too." She said leaning on the bar. "What about the Death Bots?" She glanced down at New Town. "My men and I took a small scouting squad down the block."

"I thought Torn said you were off missions."

"Torn says a lot of things." She turned just in time to see Jak and Daxter walking towards them. "Hey guys," She said stepping away from the railing. "Come to get a better view of the firefight?"

"Something like that." Jak smirked. "I mostly came up here to escort Samos back to HQ."

"I need a report!" Samos shouted into communicator.

_"It's bad."_ Torn's voice answered. _"The city's become a battlefield! Mechanized Death Bots have taken the Industrial Section and the remaining Metal Heads have expanded their hold on the West Side. We're losing ground on all fronts."_

_"The Council's meeting tonight for an emergency session." _Ashelin commented. "_Rumbling about you Jak, it doesn't look good. They think your friendship with Krew helped the Metal Heads get into the city."_

"You don't believe that do you?" Jak asked, glancing between Daxter and Parker.

"What's in the past is done!" Samos shouted. "Right now Metal Heads are attacking the palace, they're looking for something and I hav-" A sudden crash made the building rock. Parker stumbled forward grabbing the railing to support herself as the palace shook. Another fiery bomb flew across the sky and hit the balcony beside them. The sound of concrete falling was deafening as Parker held her place, she glanced nervously to Jak as the sound of twisting metal rang out above everything else. She watched as the support towers began to sag and buckle, the towers in front of them burned. They began to fall forward, along with the palace. Parker stumbled back from the edge as the palace started to lean forward.

"_HEEEEEELP_!" Daxter shouted. "WE'RE FALLING!"

Parker screamed when she left foot came out from underneath her, she crashed to her butt and slid forward almost falling off the balcony if it wasn't for the railing. She looked up just in time to see a Hellcat flying over. Torn drove it close enough for the group to jump, Samos went first, grabbing Ashelin's hand and sitting on the edge of her seat.

"Let's go Drake." Jak shouted grabbing Parker by the waist and jumping off the crumbling building. Parker grabbed the steel bars on the outside of the Hellcat and smashed her mouth off the metal, but she held on for dear life as Torn drove away from the palace. She glanced up and saw only Daxter, he sat on top of the Hellcat and was trying to pull Jak up. They turned quickly as the palace crashed into the ground, crushing the Stadium Area and New Town. With help from Jak, Parker was able to pull herself up on top of the Hellcat as Torn drove around to see the damage.

Where the palace once stood was a gaping hole, and in that hole was a bright light, brighter then the sun or the Day Star. A sharp pain raced through Parker's chest, she grabbed at it as they drove directly over the light. She gasped as the pain raced throughout her whole body, she looked to Jak and she knew he felt it too. There were large sources of Eco below the Palace but what raced through her mind was one simple question: How'd they get there?

* * *

><p>They landed among the rubble and dust. Many guards came to the aid of their Baroness and Commander, Parker took that opportunity to get Jak and Daxter out of there. Not only were the people of Haven looking for blood and someone to blame, she'd heard whispers and plans to get rid of the pair. Parker took the side streets, trying to avoid the many people that were grieving for not only the palace but for what it stood for; the symbol of Haven's strength and it's past. Praxis may not have been everyone's favourite person but he was the only Baron most people knew and they all bought into his legacy, power and drive.<p>

The last thing they needed was a reminder of the person who destroyed Praxis.

That was several hours ago now. She phoned Torn and told them they were at one of the safe houses. Torn gave them strict orders to stay put and not to draw any attention to themselves. They took a double room and didn't talk to anyone, although Jak seemed anxious every time she left the room or when someone knocked on the door.

She wiped the fog off the mirror, turning her head to the side she could see the bruise from hitting the Hellcat had darkened. She touched it gently before getting her clothes off the floor. At every safe house there were clothes for everyone, she found a simple gray tank top and a pair of sweatpants in the bin labelled 'female'. She also found a set for Jak, he'd change after his shower -then she'd be able to wash his clothes along with hers, she was also considering washing her bedding as well, she didn't need bedbugs along with everything.

She'd just pulled on her tank top when the door was thrown open, she screams and grabs one of the shampoos to defend herself.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Parker shouted as Jak shut the door and locked it. "I could've killed you!"

"With dandruff shampoo, really Parker?"

"Get out!"

"Sorry, I can't. Daxter's giving us some extra time but I don't know how long I have." He grabbed her and turned her towards the mirror. "You've been complaining about a knot in your hair right?"

She nodded. "It's been bugging me since the hospital but I haven't been able to get it out... and I don't want to cut it out." Jak ran his hands through her still damp hair, Parker winced when he found the knot and twisted it slightly before showing her the medium sized braid. Parker stared confused at it for a second before her eyes found the small white stone woven into the braid. She stared at it before she realized it wasn't just any stone, it was a pearl. There was only one pearl she knew of and she was sure Lena had given it to Jak. "Oh my... Jak, what did you do?"

"Lena knew who I wanted to give it to."

"But-" A gunshot sounded behind them and both the teens ducked covering their heads. Parker looked up when the door swung open, three guards stood at the door pointing their guns at them. Parker threw her hands up and stood. "Why doesn't everybody come in! It's not like I was trying to have some privacy!"

"You _both_ are wanted in the living room." The guard ordered. "Now."

Parker sighed. "I guess your shower will have to wait." She walked out and followed the guards down the hallway. Several Underground operatives hurried into their rooms slamming their doors behind them. She paused to watch a group hurry into a room, they were talking on their communicators and glaring at the teens. "What's going on?" She whispered to herself.

The guards in front of her separated and she gasped. Standing in the middle of the living room was Amberly wearing a crisp white blouse and a Freedom League blue skirt, her hair was braided and off to the side. She smiled simply at Parker but then frowned when Parker felt Jak's arms wrap around her shoulders and pull her back against his chest. She heard a growl in Jak's chest and felt Daxter on her shoulder. "What do _you_ want?" Jak growled.

"Yah psycho case!" Daxter shouted. "We're not letting you take Parker!"

Amberly snorted. "How dare you speak to me." She looked to Parker. "I'm glad to see that your well." She stepped towards her. "Although I'm not impressed by the company you're keeping."

"I can say the same." She said glancing at the guards that stood around them. "What's with the entourage?"

"Just covering all my bases." She said motioning to the men. "I don't want to end up on the bad end of a shoot-out."

"We're not causing any troubles." Jak snapped. "Now take your men and get out!"

"Watch your tongue Dark Eco Freak!" Amberly shouted. "Especially since you're spending the night with me."

"Like Hell I am!"

Amberly giggled. "Jak, former prisoner and Dark Warrior Project failure, are under arrest for heinous acts against the people of Haven City." She looked to her men. "Arrest him."

Panic filled Parker as the men rushed them, but it didn't last long when Jak shoved her out of the way. She stumbled to the ground but got back up again, she ran to Jak's side as the men grabbed him. "Stop! He hasn't done anything wrong!" They pushed her back again. She felt Daxter land on her shoulder.

"Do something, Park!" Daxter shouted. Parker nodded and grabbed a vase, she ran at one of the men pulling Jak's arm behind his back and smashed the vase over his head. The guard turned, rage flared his nostrils before he grabbed Parker and right hooked her in the face.

And the world went dark before she hit the ground.

TBC...


	4. D is for Devil's Backbone

"Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what do I do? I've fallen for someone who's nothing like you, he's raised on the edge of the devil's backbone... Oh I just wanna take him home." Devil's Backbone © The Civil Wars; 2013

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>The ABC's of Gods &amp; Monsters<em>**

_Chapter Four: Devil's Backbone_

She gasped awake and slashed her knife against the air around her, but instead of stabbing or killing any of the guards that held Jak against his will, she hit only air and a defenceless couch. Lena, Dash, Olivia and Tess all stood back, along with the few guards that Parker recognized immediately as the Elite Squad. A painful spark exploded in her head as she stumbled backwards and sat back down. There was blood on her arms, dried and flaking off as she felt around herself for her guns.

"Amberly took them." Olivia answered crouching in front of her. Parker looked at the shards of broken porcelain all around her.

"Took what?" Parker asked in a whisper.

"Your guns... and, Jak and Daxter."

Parker's eyes snapped towards the group. "Where's the boys?"

"There was a secret council meeting," Tess started, she glanced to the group how to phrase the new. Parker didn't need to hear it from her, she knew what the council sentenced Jak to death. She ran past her friends and out the door, taking the stairs three at a time Parker stumbled out into the grey streets of Haven. If there was one person who could overturn a sentence passed down by the council it had to Ashelin. She ran down the dirt streets of the Slums scanning her communicator, Ashelin was in her new Headquarters with Torn. Parker grabbed the closest zoomer to her, shoving the woman that was driving it to the ground. She ignored the demands to slow down from the Krimzon Guards she passed.

"My God," Torn exclaimed. "What the Hell happened to you?"

"Nothing."

"Whose blood are you covered in!?" Samos gasped pointing up and down at Parker. She looked down, the clean clothes she found at the safe house were stained with blood. The edges of her sweatpants were frayed and coated with a thick layer of dust.

"It's my blood." Parker answered. "But that's not important, Ashelin, Amberly kidnapped Jak and Daxter last night. Whatever the sentence is, we can overturn it. They can't have a council meeting without either of us there."

Ashelin frowned. "I was there."

"Okay," Parker answered with a small tremble in her voice. "They can't have a council meeting without me there... right?"

"The council agreed you're too deeply involved with Jak and Daxter." Ashelin answered. "Everyone knows you three are friends and they didn't want your emotions clouding your judgement."

"It wouldn't have clouded my judgement!" Parker screamed. "They didn't do anything wrong! Last time I checked, we're all here because they saved us! Are we just gonna let them go?"

"Parker," Samos whispered. "We've done everything we could."

"We've tried reasoning with Veger and Amberly," Torn said stepping forward. "We've even tried talking to the others on the council. Even Ashelin tried to overturn their ruling but Veger was one step ahead, they refused to listen."

"Jak's been banished to the Wasteland," Ashelin started. "They didn't consider Daxter a threat without Jak."

"Where's Daxter now?" Parker asked.

"With Onin and Pecker. He's not taking it so well."

"Well if Torn was sentenced to death how would you take it?" Parker snapped at the group, she glanced to Keira and Samos. "What about you two? Didn't you grow up with Jak and raise him from childhood?" She didn't wait for the answer, she just ran to the doors and pushed past Lena, Olivia, Dash and Tess. She took the elevator they just used to the ground level, she ran out into New Town. Where would they hold a dangerous criminal headed for his death? She shook her head, now Jak would survive this like everything else he survived. Where would they load him onto the Hellcat? Veger was always was a showman, he'd want to humiliate Jak and... Her brain trailed off. The Port. It was public, accessible by everyone -including herself.

* * *

><p>Parker changed out of her dirty sweat clothes, she considered changing back into her old clothes but they weren't where she left them -and they were covered in palace dust as well. Instead, she went to Lena's new place inside New Town. She found a white tank top and a brown vest to wear, along with a pair of black leggings and long fingerless gloves. She braided her hair as she left Lena's washroom. Parker found her best friends, Lena and Slim, sitting on the couch together. At first, she just stood and watched the two chatting about Lena's new business before Slim put his hand on her stomach. He smiled at her before glancing to Parker, she watched his face shade a deep red and slide away from the girl. "Parker," Slim whispered before clearing his throat.<p>

Lena glanced behind her and rolled her eyes. "Smooth, Slim, smooth."

"If you two are gonna do it," Parker started while she strapped a new set of guns onto her belt. "I suggest doing it in your room."

"By _it_ do you mean sewing?" Lena inquired.

"You're disgusting." Parker grumbled.

"The more interesting question is, what are you doing?" Lena asked climbing over Slim's legs. "Are you planning on taking on the full force of Veger's supporters on your own?"

"That's the plan," Parker answered.

"You can't take down a whole platoon!" Slim shouted.

"But I can make some of them hurt."

"Lena," Slim begged. "Stop her! She's gonna get herself killed!"

"He's right Park. You don't have a chance."

"Who says I want to win?" Parker asked tying her boots up. "I just have to cause enough drama and damage to get included in Jak's sentence."

"You want to go to the Wasteland?"

"I think it's time for a vacation."

"Oh my God," Slim gasped. "Lena do something?!"

"What would you like me to do, Slim, tie her to the couch and wait until Jak's out of the city?" Lena shouted back.

"Neither of you are going to stop me." Parker commented. "And fighting over what you should do isn't going to help you either."

Lena groaned and ran her hands through her hair. "How can we help?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p>Through the binoculars, Parker could see the whole Port. She could see Daxter's bar, with it's ugly orange glow and the drunkard that stumbled from it's doors. She could see the section of the city that belonged to the Metal Heads and the smoking remains of the palace. A week ago, Torn ordered his men to block the doors to the Underport to avoid another attack from below. Near the left tower, a Hellcat sat awaiting it's cargo. She watched as Veger chatted with the other council members, giving a hearty laugh while Ashelin and Torn glared from the other side. Amberly stood only a few feet away looking through her clipboard and talking into her earpiece.<p>

Thanks to Amberly's paper trail, Parker and Lena were able to find out how they were moving Jak to the Port. And just as Parker predicted, Veger was making a show out of it. Parker smirked, Veger, always the diva, needed an audience for everything. A beep in her earpiece made her look up. In Lena's nest, hidden behind Daxter's huge head, she saw the girl waving the purple flag. Jak was coming in. "Do you see anything?" She asked.

_"I heard he's coming in."_ Lena answered. _"How bout you Slim? Do you have a visual?"_

_"An unmarked Hellcat is approaching." _Slim answered. Parker looked down, she could see the black Hellcat flying low in the street. Every so often, it paused to people could throw things at it, trash, tomatoes and old posters. _"I see Daxter. He's with Sig and Pecker, he doesn't look to happy."_ Parker spotted the small group near the towers, none of them looked impressed with the show. She gave a grumbled, how'd they get so close when she was denied access? _"Jak's in there!"_ Slim shouted. _"I just saw his face!"_

_"When do you wanna do this?"_ Lena asked.

"As soon as he leaves the Hellcat." Parker replied. She got up from her heading place. She hooked herself to the line. She gave it a sharp tug and gulped. A sudden fear of heights came over her, these wires hadn't been tested since the towers fell; Hell, she didn't even know if Erol checked them during the last couple of months.

_"Ready when you are." _Lena spoke. _"I've already lit a couple of the flares." _Parker glanced to the Naughty Ottsel, sunset pink and moss green smoke mixed together and curled towards the sky. Below, Slim stood near the edge of the waters. Parker glanced to the tower, Jak jumped off the unmarked Hellcat and glanced through the crowd. She couldn't help but wonder, if he was looking for her. Three guards grabbed him and dragged him towers the group, Jak fought back the best he could but with three guards on him; he was useless. _"Now?"_

"Now!" Parker shouted tugging on her hook as three more smoke bombs went off, two more fell into the Port and laid down a thick smog of neon yellow smoke. Slim's bombs went off as well, bright pops of pink and flashes of gold snaked its way through the crowds. Guards ran from the towers to calm the crowd, others ran to the Naughty Ottsel to see what the problem was. The second the guards left Jak's side, she left go of the hook. Suddenly, she flying downwards, gaining speed as the Port came closer and closer. She squeezed the brake and ejected herself, gasping when the free-fall became a drop. She landed on her feet but rolled forward, cursing herself for choosing the zipline.

"It's an ambush!" Amberly shouted. "Stop Parker Drake!" Turning, Parker saw Amberly's guards run from her side. She rolled out of the way as they fired at her, taking her knives out she jumped into the fog. She ran to the first guard, tripping his feet, she sliced his chest and stomped on his face. The next guard came running to his aid, she rolled off his friend and dodged the bullets that pinged off the ground. She threw the knives at his feet, he cursed as he came down, tumbling on top of his buddy. Grabbing her pistol, she ran at the third one, firing at the ground near him. Confused, he turned slightly before Parker got him in his shoulder. He let off a couple of rounds, one hitting her in her leg. She went down to one knee before spotting him. Jak stood by himself near the Hellcat, a guard on the ground next him. She got up and fired once more at the guard, turning, she ran towards Jak. She jumped on him, wrapping both her arms around his shoulders before he grabbed her wrist and flipped her. She slammed onto the ground and gave a loud cough.

"What the- Parker?!" Jak shouted. "What are you doing?"

She rolled onto her stomach and got to her feet. "Trying to rescue you but you just assaulted me!"

"You jumped on me! I thought you were a guard!"

"How many guards do you know that hug you?"

"I didn't think it was a hug, I thought you were gonna stab me or something!"

_"Parker!" _Slim shouted in her ear. _"The guards are returning! They know someone's trying to kidnap Jak."_

_"Or free him."_ Lena mumbled.

"C'mon," Parker grabbed Jak's hand. "We've got to get out of here." They ran away from the Hellcat but stopped when they heard guns load. Jak grabbed her wirst and pulled her back as a line of fire hit the metal ground. Standing between them and the marked Hellcat was Veger, Amberly and a line of guards, behind them were a smaller group of guards and the citizens of Haven.

Veger clapped slowly. "Well done Parker, you've caused enough mischief to temporarily stop our banishment. I assume you've got a small scouting party helping you?"

"Slim and I take offence to that!" Lena shouted from the docks. Parker smirked at Lena's comment, only she could make her smile in this crappy situation. Glancing to Jak, she saw the worry on his face. Escaping now would prove deadly; but Parker knew Veger. He wanted Jak to suffer, for some unknown reason, and he still hadn't forgiven her for the death of his sister.

"Step away from each other." Veger ordered. "Jak's been sentenced to banishment. Whatever he chooses to do in the Wasteland is his choice." He stepped forward. "Drake, step away from the Dark Eco Freak."

Parker gasped when she a sudden surge of Dark Eco, glancing to Jak she could see Dark trying to push forward, somehow Jak held him back. Although the guards saw it, one let off a nervous fire before the others did the same. Parker yelped as the bullets went past them and into the crowd behind them.

"Stop you idiots!" Torn shouted, all the guards lowered their guns. He gave a sigh and looked to the two teens. "I guess we'll just have to banish both of them." Parker sucked in a breath as Veger considered it, glancing to Amberly who gave a violent shake of her head. Parker smirked, for Amberly, the whole reasons for banishing Jak was to get Parker back but if she was sentenced to the Wasteland, Amberly would be alone again. Jak spun her around so she could face him.

"You don't have to do this." He hissed. "Stay here."

"No." She snapped. "If you're guilty of betraying the city then so am I. Remember, I used to be in the guard? I worked for Praxis and Erol? I made you the monster you are today."

"I'm not a monster." He snapped back. "And you're not guilty either."

"But..." She started. "It's not fair." She whispered, trying hard to hide the emotion in her voice, she stared down at her feet. This wasn't how it was supposed to end. The city finally was united again, finally working together against a common enemy. In chess, you don't toss your Queen out when you were finally winning. And that's what they were doing, tossing their most powerful weapon, Jak, out of the game. Did they expect to win after that? She could already see the bloodstained white flag flying high above the city.

"You sound like a child," Jak chuckled pulling her into his chest. "A whiny child that missed her afternoon nap." She smiled at the comment. Her throat tightened as she heard someone walking towards them, she clenched her fists and pressed her head against his shoulder. How could the city turn on him so fast? There was no right or wrong answers in this war. He did what he had to do, if that meant working for Krew, so be it. "Do it." Jak said, she looked up to him when someone grabbed her.

With an arm around her waist and another holding her wrist, Torn yanked her away from Jak. The guards behind him rushed to him, grabbing his arms and snapping two sets of cuffs on his wrist. Parker screamed and kicked, coming off the ground briefly as they ushered him forward. He glanced back at her before climbing onto the ship, followed by the guards, Veger and Ashelin. Amberly stepped back to give them room. The door shut behind them with a beep before they came off the ground, Parker stopped fighting as she watched them hoover for a second. She dropped to the ground and kept her eyes on the Hellcat, it flew around the towers before flying over the city walls. Torn let go of her wrists and she covered her face with her hands.

"Parker..." Lena whispered from the crowd, but she didn't look up. Her tears flowed freely. Not only for the death of her friend but for the unspeakable evils that were coming. The Metal Heads still attacked them daily and the War Factory spit out more Death Bots everyday. They wouldn't last a month; maybe three weeks. "Oh Parker..." Lena said dropping down beside her.

"I did it for your own good." Amberly said bending down in front of her. "He was guilty."

"I didn't care if he was guilty or not," Parker whispered.

TBC...


	5. E is for Electric

**_The ABC's of Gods & Monsters_**

_Chapter Five: E is for Electric_

For the fourth time that day, Parker leaned over a hunk of concrete and threw up. The last two times it was only bile and several dry heaves, her stomach ached and her whole body trembled as she tried to take even breathless. The rumours were already circling. She was pregnant with Jak's demon child or that she was dying. Since Jak died, only a week ago, she'd been throwing up a lot. Her nerves were fired and the smell of rotting flesh didn't help either.

Her men had learned not to touch her, they just stood nearby waiting for her to finish even though they were looking a little green as well. The last couple of days were hotter than normal and was cooking up the dead bodies near the city. Hundreds were uncounted for and small teams were being sent in with other civilians to see if there were any other surivours. Parker heard of a group finding a whole family under the rubble, but the youngest daughter died eight hours later of blood poisoning. It wasn't the ending the city needed.

Wiping her mouth, Parker climbed over to her men. They were searching through what used to be the area near Mar's Tomb. Water flooded the area but not enough to become another Water Slums. A small group of civilians searched a small house, glancing up as she passed and stopped their whispers.

"Any good news?" Parker asked one of her guards.

He shrugged. "No. We've found more bodies, but they're decomposed as well. I think it's time to report to Torn that these rescue missions are pointless." Parker looked around. It was rather depressing. Not only were they pulling bodies of the civilian out, they were also bringing up Metal Heads, broken Death Bots and what were left of guards. At least they weren't assigned to the area near New Haven, a small section that was safe against the throng of Metal Heads, fires still burned there and smell of burning Metal Head was still present.

Parker ran her hand through her hair, there hadn't been a rescue since the family. She had to agree, it was time to cut their losses and move on. "Tell the men we're moving on, back to Northren HQ." She didn't wait for her answer, she climbed over the rubble and walked towards Mar's Tomb. Grabbing a zoomer, she took the only way to HQ, but she did stop outside of the walls. Jumping off the zoomer she walked the rest of the way. Keeping her head down, she ignored the taunts of the citizens. She knew they were mad at the situation and not at her. Most were starving or grieving, she'd seen several families carrying around the bodies of their loved ones. Torn had started mass graves but many refused to lay them there, other carried around ashes of the forgotten.

Inside HQ, she found Torn leaning over his new map of the city. The Bazaars, Gardens, Industrial Section, and Main District were all blacked out. A small section of the Southern Garden was lit a green colour, and renamed Metal Head City. She stepped up beisde him, looking at the pictures of what used to be her home. No one had heard anything from the Bazaars and access impossible. Many scouts went to the blacked out section and hardly any returned, Torn sent a small group into the Sewers and they never returned. She glanced to the alerts on the other screen, she ran to it and opened the video feed. Above the War Factory dropped another load of Death Bots.

"Any idea who the new Krimzon Guard Leader is?"

"All our attempts to get into the War Factory have failed." Torn answered. "They've changed the codes on all the doors."

"Okay, where's the decipher key?"

"At the Power Station."

"Of course it is." Parker grumbled. "Any other ideas?"

"None right now." Torn replied. "I'm trying to get approval to send more teams into that section but I keep getting shut down by Veger. What we really need right now is a Southern HQ, the Metal Heads have been attacking the Port. Olivia's been keeping them pinned in their section, but I don't know how long she'll last." Torn motioned her over. "Our men are getting their asses kicked!"

"Let's leave Ashelin in charge of the Northern site and we search for a Southern one. What's the worse that could happen? She paints it orange and blows out all the windows?"

Torn rolled his eyes. "Speaking of orange, have you seen Daxter?"

"He's with Onin."

Torn shook his head. "Samos went to see Onin, she hasn't seen Daxter or Pecker for a while now."

"You don't think..." She trailed off. Did they go with Jak? Were they all in the Wasteland? Bones whitening in the harsh sun? She sighed, they were gone as well, two more names on the list of the dead. "Have the new uniforms come in yet?"

Torn nodded. "I've handed them out, so the city can tell the difference. We aren't the Krimzon Guard anymore. We're the Freedom League."

* * *

><p>In South Town, Parker slept at the Naughty Ottsel, like many others. She slept in the small apartments above the bar, a single room with a simple bed, a lamp and a small window looking out over the Port. She didn't sleep much, besides the glow of Daxter's face, she kept thinking back to the day she lost her friends. The way Jak let her go, to way Torn held onto her and how Lena hugged her that night until she fell asleep. A small part of her wished that they were still alive, somehow.<p>

But she knew better, they were all dead. And soon the rest of them would join their eternal sleep.

She did eventually fall asleep, but her fitful sleep was interrupted by the screaming of alarms. Throwing her sheets off of her, Parker grabbed her guns and ran out of the room. She almost collided with another guard that sprinted down the narrow hallway, she followed taking the stairs two at a time before stumbling into the street. Flowing against the crowd, Parker ran towards the Metal Head City. Several fires were burning among the makeshift gates, Metal Heads climbed over the gate and attacked the innocent civilians trying to put out of the fires. A line of Yellow Eco shot down several that tried to climb over the gate.

Parker spotted Lena in a nest, firing Yellow Eco at the Metal Heads. Several other guards in the nest were also shooting them down. Parker ducked under the shots and ran up to Olivia, she was screaming into her communicator.

"We're under attack!" She shouted but Parker could only hear static.

"How long has this been going on?"

"An hour or so?" Olivia answered. "I got the call that several of my men were killed during a routine walk-about. When I came, I saw that those bastards were trying to get over. I rang the alarm about ten minutes ago." She grabbed the communicator. "Is anyone listening!? You're gonna lose South Town if you don't answer! I swear to God, if I die here I'm coming back and helping the Metal Heads kill you all!"

"That's not helping!" Parker shouted firing three Metal Heads that got too close for comfort. "Threatening them won't make them come faster!"

_"Listen to Drake," _Torn shouted. _"I'm on my way with several units."_

"About time! What were you waiting for?"

"Shut up Liv," Parker snapped. She ran away from the girl, shooting down the flying Metal Heads. She rolled away from the swipe of a Grunt, and shot at it. The creature fell to the ground, screaming in pain before it went silent. Parker didn't have the time to collect its gems, she was immediately knocked off her feet. She hissed as a Stinger rushed her, she shoved the butt of her gun into it's face before she shot at it.

Getting to her feet, she heard cheers from behind her. She spotted five Hellcats landing near the bar, waves of guards jumped out in their new electric blue uniforms. Parker smirked and ran forward, she fired at a Juice Goon. The Goon turned away from the men it was attacking before rushing at her, swinging it's juice rod and firing everywhere at once. Parker stood her ground and kept firing, before the goon went down. She leapt forward, grabbing the juice rod and running forward. She blasted a Scout of the air, it's body spun down to the ground as Parker ran past it. A flash of blonde made her stop.

_Jak? _She thought. A growl brought her back, she jumped back when the a Mountain Grunt slashed at her. She screamed, louder then she wanted to, and felt the blood soak through her shirt. She shoved the Juice Rod into it's body, firing threw different waves of Eco into it. Before it went down, it clawed at her leg and collapsed beside her. She scrambled away from it and got to her feet, she turned to run but slid to a stop when another wave of Metal Heads came over the gate. Swearing she ran to the sidelines, she broke a crate and looked at the three packs of Blue Eco. Grabbing all three she shoved them into the bottom of the Juice Rod, capping it, she turned it so Blue Eco pulsed from the head.

She ran from the wall, jumping over corpses of guards and Metal Heads, she dodged an attack from a Centurian and barely moved in time to avoid a bomb from the other side. She shot down a Metal Bat and ran right up to the gate, it was made of mostly metal and pieces of scrap Haveners found around. Charging the rod and shoved it into a metal part of the gate, taking a deep breath and released the Eco. It sparked before spreading Eco throughout the gate, electrifying it and sparking with Blue Eco. She heard the screams of the Metal Heads as they came raining down around her, she also heard the cries of a few guards and watched a couple of zoomers come down. The lights in the Port flickered, Parker didn't look away from the wall. She jammed the rod in harder, and turned up the Eco until the whole gate glowed blue. No new Metal Heads climbed over the gate, turning her head she saw Olivia running behind her. She carried a long cord, Blue Eco sparked out of the end as she connected it to the gate. She jumped back when Eco sparks shocked her but the cord stayed. Parker yanked her rod out and the wall stayed electrified.

Everyone that was left, civilians and guards, cheered in victory. Olivia hugged Parker and squealed in delight. They were protected, for a while at least. Lena joined the girls and they ran back to Torn.

"That'll teach 'em!" Lena shouted jumping on Torn. "Let's just lit 'em up!"

Torn chuckled. "I've considered it." He glanced to one of his men. "Call Ashelin, tell her we've taken back the Port."

"Yes sir!" He answered and ran off to use the communicator.

"Heading back to the North?" Olivia asked.

Torn nodded. "Still working on phasing in the new blue uniforms, also I've sent a stronger group into the Sewers. Maybe then we can get into the Power Station."

"Alright," Olivia said stretching. "I'll get Dash moving to get our men back on watches, I doubt that the Metal Heads will try anything while the gate is pulsing but you never know." She paused at the door. "Also, Torn can you send more supplies? I had several civilians join our ranks and I need more kits. If you can, can you also send a medic?"

"I'll look into it," He turned away from the girls to listen to his solider.

"I'm going back to the North," Lena said looking at her communicator. "I'm working on new guns with Tess and several ideas to disable the War Factory." Lena looked to Parker. "Wanna come? I could use an extra set of-"

"My God..." Torn whispered.

The girls paused and glanced to him. "What's wrong?" Parker finally asked.

"Veger's put the shield up... no one can get to the Northern section of the city."

"Sooo..." Olivia said drawing out her _O_. "Plan B?"

TBC...


	6. F is for Fate

**_The ABC's of Gods & Monsters_**

_Chapter Six: F is for Fate_

The news that the South Town was cut off from the North was crushing. What hurt more was the feeling of abandonment. Not only were they cut off physically, but they were cut off in every way. No one could get messages through, no aid came from the North and the hopes of food, extra hands and supplies broke everyone. Torn claimed the Naughty Ottsel as Southern HQ, turning the bar into an office. Tess went to the gun course to work with Lena, who was also trying to figure out a way to blow up the force field -Torn told her no causality but with Lena it was all go hard or go home.

Parker, on the hand, spent her time wandering about the Port. Her Wolves were in the North and they now took their orders from Dash, who was also stuck behind the force field. Parker she no time or support, stood alone in the Port. She couldn't travel far since the access to the city was limited, many turrents and Death Bots roamed in what used to be the Industrial Section. It was odd to her that the Death Bots didn't try to kill her but only injury or capture; she still heard the computerized voice ordering them to capture her.

To put it bluntly; it frightened her. She was a target, the new leader of the KG wanted her. Fear crippled her at every turn, so she stayed inside HQ. The only threat she faced in there was Torn's fits of anger when he couldn't reach Northern HQ. Parker managed paperwork and gun training for the newbies, simple civilians that lost their families in the war or farmers that couldn't do much else. They weren't trained to be fighters, but at least they tried and worked harder than anyone.

The gun course was her second favourite place to be. Lena had a small garage off to the side and used it to fix everything. Parker sat on the floor near the entrance to the course, Tess sat at her table working on her newest gun. While Lena worked on a zoomer that was damaged a couple of nights ago. Her own project, fixing a drone, was completed and ready for use. She already upgraded the Juice Rod she stole from the Juice Goon, it took different packs of Eco, excluding Yellow. She couldn't handle being around the Eco ever since Erol pulled her full of it. Her skin still itched for it, and sometimes she looked at her old track marks and wondered _what if Jak didn't save me?_ then, she pushed the thought away and went back to her work.

"All bow to my greatness!" Olivia shouted walking into the room.

"I'll consider it," Lena answered. "What did you do now?"

"I have a way to connect to Northern HQ!"

"Really?" Parker asked jumping to her feet. "How? Tell me!"

"Calm down Squeaker." Olivia laughed. "I know how to take down the force field. I found out that Amberly helped Veger turn it on, and what password do you think Am used to control it?"

"Please don't tell me she used her birthday." Lena snapped. "Why did I teach her password safety if she's gonna blow it all by using the second easiest password next to abc123?"

Olivia smirked. "Nope. She used her name. Spent backwards, without vowels. One of men said they helped her with the password and she used it against him. He's not too impressed, FYI."

"So now what?" Parker asked bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Do we store this location and get Northern back?"

"Oh yes, pack up Parker, we're going on a Black Mission."

* * *

><p>Only a few joined the Black Mission, while some had no idea what a Black Mission was, the veteran Guards joined them. Parker donned a black jacket from Lena, with 34 sleeves and a fancy belt. At first she thought it was only a belt but when Lena produced smoke bombs from it, Parker was delighted and refused to give it back.

When the sun finally set, they crept from their hiding spots. Parker followed Olivia and three of her men out into the darkness, bringing up the rear, Parker held onto her Juice Rod ready to fry any Metal Heads or KG Bots that even glanced in their direction. Soon more guards joined them, following behind Parker and the rest of Olivia's crew. There had to be at least 15 people that joined, following in the darkness to bring Haven back to it's originally glory.

Parker crouched down beside Olivia as they watched a small group of Death Bots patrol near their target location. Olivia waved to the four squads, using her hands she ordered squad two forward and disable the Bots before they could call for reinforcements. Then she ordered squad four to disable the cameras, finally she ordered squad three to attack if Metal Heads showed up. Her squad, squad one, stayed close to the wall and walked down the street to a small hut. It used to be Krimzon Guard safe house on the outside of the Slums but now it was a hideout for the Freedom League, they used it to watch the Bots. A guard welcomed them inside, moving aside so Parker and Olivia could get to the computer.

"Lena's already disabled the firewalls, she's also working on a new password that's not as stupid as Amberly's." Olivia said going to force field system. "It looks like their using power from the Bazaars and Gardens, they don't need it anyways, right?" She chuckled.

"Just put the password in." Parker snapped. "I don't want to be out here longer than I have to." Olivia nodded and started typing before the system threw up an error box. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I put in YLRBM!" Olivia hissed. "Maybe... no Y?" Someone kicked the door, causing all the people in the small hut to jump.

"Let's go Liv," Veger called from outside. "I know you're in there."

"Shut." Parker whispered. "Put the password in!"

Olivia stared at the screen. "You got to my guard didn't you?"

"Liv." Parker hissed.

"Yes I did." Veger chuckled. "Actually, he was working with us. We knew you'd try to break into the Northern Section. Now get out here, you're gonna wish you never left the safety of the Port."

Olivia sighed and crawled out, followed by Parker and the men that came in with them. All the Blast Bots were disabled and the whole section was lit up, the men and women in the Black Mission knelt near the wall. Yellow guards, the Elite that Amberly stole from Olivia, had their guns trained on them. Olivia stood and held her arms in the air, Parker followed and did the same. Veger chuckled. "Well, I didn't expect to see you out of the cocoon. We'll need to talk to Torn about keeping his rabid dogs on a leash."

"I'll show you a rabid!" Parker shouted running at Veger, she clawed at his face before several guards yanked her off of him. With one quick kick to the knee, Veger dropped slightly but regained his regal stand.

"Very mature. Now what to do with the traitors?" Veger asked walking the length of the men that knelt in front of him. "We can't send you back to South Town because you'll try this again, and we don't want you in North because you're difficult to control... hmm." He smirked and looked back to the group. "What do you think Liv?"

"Oh you don't want to know what I'm thinking." She snarled. "I'll go to Hell seven times over if I say it."

"Enough with the dramatics." Veger chuckled, he turned to his men. "What do you think?"

Before any of them could answer, Amberly stepped out and tapped her pen on her lip. "I think," She said glancing to the group, her eyes landing on Parker, she smiled. "I have a worthy punishment for traitors like these. Load 'em up!" She shouted. Amberly walked away from the men that were shoved to their feet and dragged away. Amberly grabbed Parker's arm and squeezed it, digging her nails into the soft flesh. "You can stay, you know." Amberly whispered. "I don't want you to have the same fate as the rest of them, just ask for it and maybe mercy?"

Parker felt her anger bubble, not only did Amberly help Veger banish Jak, now she was apart of the team that cut off half the city. "I don't want your mercy." Parker snapped. "I rather have their fate than stain my hands with more blood."

Amberly's expression darkened and she stepped back. "Then you're bones will mingle with Jak's in the Wasteland."

TBC...

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

So it's hard to write when everyone in your city is gray and depressing. It's been so cold, so snowy and so boring, that I lost all creative ambition. I tried to write, but it always ended with me watching a movie or turning my laptop off. Anywho, hopefully these chapters will become more weekly -that's my goal at least. Thank you to EcoSeeker for her reviews. Bye! xoxo Paradise.


End file.
